Apparatuses for positioning patients in a precise and immobilized manner are often used in treating patients using radiation application therapies, such as, for example, brachytherapy. In order to control the concentration of energy to specific localized areas of a patient; it is necessary to precisely position treatment applicators and ensure that patient movement does not occur during the application of the therapy. To facilitate application of energy to specific localized areas, the placement of treatment applicators may be verified prior to treatment. This verification may require movement of the patient between a hospital bed, gurney, and/or an imaging platform such as those used when operating a computed tomography (CT) scanning system or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system. However, movement of the patient may undesirably alter the position of the treatment applicators.
It has been proposed to utilize air bearings in the transport of patients. Typical devices of this type employ a flexible perforated bottom sheet for defining a plenum chamber. When the chamber is filled with air, it initially lifts the load upwardly, then as air escapes through the perforations it creates an air bearing between the underlying support surface and the bottom of the perforated flexible sheet. A load may thus be supported by the thin film of pressurized air. An air bearing operates with essentially zero static and running friction which allows for the effortless, smooth movement of a load over a surface. Some devices for patient transfer employing an air bearing are currently known. Generally, these devices create the air bearing using an inflatable bladder. The bladder acts as a mattress upon which a patient lies. Pressurized air passes into and through the bladder creating an air film in the gap between the mattress and the surface underlying it.
In certain instances, the air bearing device may additionally have a semi-rigid backing member, for instance of cardboard. The semi-rigid backing member may be inserted into the plenum chamber to act as an air dispersion means. In another device, the air-chamber is formed of multiple sheets, both flexible and semi-rigid, which are bonded together.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems, apparatuses, and methods for moving patients while at least substantially maintaining the positions and orientations of the patients.